


Banyak Tingkah

by Angelfishxxx



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfishxxx/pseuds/Angelfishxxx
Summary: He Tian emang langganan bikin Momo ngambek.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Banyak Tingkah

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf ya bahasanya lokal, wkwk. Quick fic gegara aing stress

"Sayang, jangan ngambek dong," ucap He Tian menggelayuti lengan Guanshan di atas sofa. Mata Guanshan melekat ke televisi, menonton acara lawak favoritnya. Tetapi ia benar-benar sedang tidak selera.

"Apaan sih, males," balas Guanshan berusaha menarik lengannya walau percuma.

"Ih, maafin aku atuh, engga maksud apa-apa tadi tuh, serius." He Tian selalu panik kalau Guanshan tersayangnya sudah mulai nggak mood. Bagaimana tidak? Jatah setiap malam minggunya selalu terpangkas kalau dia bikin Guanshan marah. Padahal, menurut He Tian kan dia cuma godain mbak-mbak kasir. 

"Sana ih! Gausah sok imut, aku cape!" kali ini Guanshan menarik lengannya dengan serius, alhasil ia berhasil lepas dari laki-laki berambut gelap yang kalau sudah menempel lebih lengket dari lem gajah.

"Bi, aku kan cuma iseng godain biar dapet sandwich gratis. Tuh buktinya, dapet kan?" He Tian tidak menyerah sambil menunjuk plastik isi roti lapis di atas meja. Sejujurnya memang benar-benar itu alasannya, sekadar iseng.

"Kamu pikir aku mau makan sandwich hasil gombalan kamu ke orang?" He Tian buru-buru menggeleng. Duh, jadi semrawut gini.

"Engga gitu, ih. Yaudah caranya biar kamu maafin aku gimana?" He Tian kali ini melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Guanshan, menopang dagunya di bahu si rambut merah.

"Hareudang, atuh! Ngapain si deket-deket udah kayak tukang parkir!" 

"Yang, ih! Masa aku disamain kayak tukang parkir," protes He Tian mengubur kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Biar kamu ga marah, kalau aku gombalin kamu juga gimana?" He Tian ngide, tapi ide yang menurutnya cemerlang ternyata dianggap bodoh oleh pacarnya dari SMA itu. Ia mendapat jambakan secara tiba-tiba.

"Kamu mau tau caranya biar aku ga marah?" Guanshan menantang, pertanyaan itu buru-buru ditanggapi dengan anggukan cepat dari He Tian.

"Sekarang juga, beliin aku seblak. Besok salah satu matkulku ada kuisnya, jangan sampai aku badmood gara-gara lama."

Tepat setelah kalimat itu terucap, He Tian langsung buru-buru lari ke gerobak Mang Idris langganan Guan Shan dekat kostan mereka.

Mang Idris tadinya seneng liat He Tian, tapi langsung jadi jengkel gara-gara dipaksa nyiapin cepet, alhasil, kena getok deh dia.

Tapi worth it lah, pikir He Tian. Malemnya Guanshan masih mau dipeluk-peluk walaupun dia kudu nahan beberapa cubitan yang kata He Tian sih ((cubit cubit manja)) padahal bekasnya kayak cakaran kucing garong.


End file.
